The Tragedy of Isabela, daughter of the Inquisitor
by TheNightSeeker
Summary: A retelling of Shakespeare's play The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark written like a novel. Isabela is the daughter of the dead Inquisitor, he comes back as a ghost to ask her to avenge him.
A retelling of Shakespeare's play _**The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark**_ written like a novel. Isabela is the daughter of the dead Inquisitor, he comes back as a ghost to ask her to avenge him.

* * *

Isabela was sitting in an armchair in her estate, staring into the fire. Yesterday had been the anniversary of the worst day of her life. She could still see her father's face as he stared at her, his eyes as pale as death itself. There were marks all over his body. It was the sickest form of poison Isabela had ever seen. She felt bile rise in her throat once more as she remembered the horrifying state she had found her father in. How could anyone do that to another person? Isabela closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the flashbacks : holding her father as he lay dead in her arms, crying out every tear she had. Once again fury burned in her blood. Isabela grabbed a handful of her hair in both hands. She was starting to lose it. Her mother was sitting in the armchair beside her, she had got remarried, with Diego : Isabela's uncle, the former Inquisitor's brother, and now the current Inquisitor of Spain. She couldn't look at her mother. She remembered the discussion she had had with her mother not so long ago.

 _Gertrude hesitated, "I...I've been wondering if I should remarry..." she said. Isabela's eyes widened._

 _"I assume you have someone in mind?" she asked. Her mother wouldn't just bring this up out of the blue._

 _Gertrude smiled, "Maybe... I'm just thinking ahead though. How would you feel about that?"_

 _Isabela considered this. "Erm...yeah, if that's what you want...What about Father?"_

 _Gertrude looked sad then. "Your father's dead, Isabela...I can't keep thinking about all we have lost. It's been driving me insane. I think it's time for me to move on."_

 _Isabela hugged her mother tightly then, "You have my blessing," she said softly. She could tell her mother was lonely. Gertrude hugged her back and placed a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Thank you, darling," she whispered back._

Isabela had no idea her mother wanted to remarry with Diego. She felt as if her mother had betrayed her father. The agony that tore at her now was killing her. Unable to sit there any longer, she stood up suddenly. Isabela couldn't stand being in the Estate anymore. Without a word, she turned and headed for the door before anyone could try to stop her.

As Isabela exited the estate she was fuming. The rain was falling fast and thick, suiting her mood perfectly. She stood outside the doors to the estate and felt the rain soak through her clothes. She could see Horatio from here, he was talking to two sentinels, Marcellus and Bernado. They seemed agitated. Then, Bernado saw her, he told Horatio something and quickly left with Marcellus in tow. Horatio turned to her then. She went to talk to him.

"What was that all about ? They seemed tense." she asked Horatio.

"Well, My lady, these gentlemen, twice on their watch in the middle of the night met a figure like your father, before their fear-surprised eyes. I went with them on the third watch. As they said the apparition came. I knew your father, it was him I am sure of it." he told her.

She was suddenly very pale. What was Horatio talking about ? Some sort of ghost of her father wandering in the Estate at night ? This was ridiculous, but Horatio was her friend so he wouldn't tell her that to make a joke of some sort. No, this is for real.

"Where was this ?" she asked.

"Upon the platform where we watch My lady." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I know what you think, and I can tell you that this is no joke. This is your father. I don't know how or why but it is him. I tried to talk to him but he didn't respond. If you're willing, I can bring you to him. Perhaps he will talk to you."

"Alright" Isabela said. "Bring me to him."

They went to the platform. It was very cold but Isabela didn't care. Soon, she would see her father. Then, everything would be alright she was sure. Bells rang in the night. It was midnight. A figure came to them then. It was Isabela's father. Horatio told her something but she didn't hear it. She was mesmerized by the ghost. He said nothing but beckoned her over. She followed him, Horatio tried to stop her but she wasn't listening.

She was alone with her father now.

"Listen to me, I haven't much time, I must return to the tormenting flames." he said. Isabela nodded.

"I am your father's spirit, doomed for a certain time to walk at night, and burn in my prison of fire the day until the foul crimes done in my life are burnt and purged away. If you ever loved your dear father, avenge his foul and most unnatural murder. The one who killed your father now wears his crown."

"Uncle ?" Isabela asked with utter shock.

"Yes, that snake has seduced with gifts the will of my most seeming virtuous queen. Do not hurt your mother, Isabela, she's been seduced by the demon your uncle is." he told her. "Goodbye my child, please avenge me, I love you." Then, he disappeared.

Isabela couldn't believe her ears.

"I will take revenge on those who took you away from me father I swear !" she yelled.

Horatio came running then. "What happened ! I heard you scream My lady." he said out of breath.

"I'm fine Horatio"

"And the ghost ? Where is he ? What happened ?" he asked.

"He's gone." she replied. There was an awkward silence. Horatio had never seen Isabela like this. She seemed so worn out, and yet, fire was burning in her eyes.

"Do not speak of the spectre to anyone Horatio, ever. Make sure that the sentinels does the same. And my friend, I'll seem strange, crazy even in the months to come, but do not worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm gonna erase the filth of this family. "


End file.
